


evanstan片段合集

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fragments
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	1. 关于包子中国行的段子

“你才哈士奇，你全家都是哈士奇！”

“我才不是，Chris”Sebastian的嘴角微微扬起一个弧度，“Grumpy Cat，我以为你知道那个动物。”

“我知道那是猫，Seb，我只是不爽有人竟然认为我是一条哈士奇！特别蠢的那种！”Chris仍然在电话那头咆哮。Sebastian笑得更开心了。

“你不是吗？”

“当然不！”

“我还真没看出来。”

“当然，Seb，你不知道的关于我的多了去了！”

是啊。当然。

“下次一起来中国吧。”Sebastian的声音低了下去，连呼吸都在颤抖，“粉丝们好像很想看到我们同台。”

“啊，对，她们就喜欢看这种东西...Seb你对粉丝还真是有求必应啊。”

Chris，你简直比哈士奇还蠢。

“Chris，难怪你一直单身。”

“为什么？....喂？！...Sebastian u bastard！”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris感觉到Sebastian在摸他的口袋，他不知道他的目的，他也不在乎，没有什么比眼前这个人更珍贵的东西了。

一吻结束，那个可爱的、技术拙劣的小偷先生举着Chris的钱包晃了晃，在对方迷茫的眼神中抽出十美元。

“可没有免费的，先生。”

Chris笑了笑。他想说钱包里有六百多现金，三张信用卡，还有两张总金额不知道有多少的储蓄卡，他想问，这些够买你多少个吻。

他什么也没说，懦夫似的逃走了。不忘给Scott发信息让他送醉的一塌糊涂的Sebastian回家。


	3. Chapter 3

“你吻过男人吗？”他问。

克里斯摇头。除非儿时亲吻爸爸和斯科特也算的话。

塞巴斯蒂安笑了，典型的醉汉式笑容，嘴角咧得很开，唇齿间气流摩擦发出“嗤”的一声，身形晃荡，但那双眼睛还是盯着克里斯，证明他最少还没到认不出人的地步。

“我吻过，好多个。哈，你知道，我演过那么多基佬，吻过...天啊有点太多了。我的男男初吻给了一个比我矮很多的黑人，就是擦了一下，本来打算用借位的，但是不小心碰到了，现在想起来还是觉得有点遗憾初吻就这么给了——我不是种族主义者，就是他实在不是我的type。”塞巴斯蒂安把杯中的酒一饮而尽，向酒保招手，又要了一杯，“后来演列王传又吻过一个，他不错，是个小甜心，你懂的，长的也很可爱。不过政坛野兽那次才是巅峰，他妈的巅峰！演那个甩了我的人渣的演员，他真的是个gay，他吻我的时候我怀疑他要把我吃了！他杀青之后还问我能不能和他试一试！我第一次知道我一个吻就可以让别人爱上我！”

不。根本不用一个吻。

“如果吻技够好，吻男孩比女孩舒服。”塞巴斯蒂安刚咽下一口威士忌，举着杯子，让这句话的可信度大打折扣。还有他岌岌可危的直男形象。

“我不确定我有这种想法。”

“你应该试试，克里斯。”冰块滑进他的口中，让他两腮鼓鼓的像只仓鼠，“21世纪啦，别那么古板嘛！”


	4. Chapter 4

人和人之间情感的建立往往发生在一些微妙又意想不到的时刻。比如在莎士比亚环球剧院的舞台上，看到平时说话都斯斯文文的菲利普涨红了脖子，慷慨激昂地念着台词，塞巴斯蒂安瞬间就被触动了，并在随后与之建立起了两个文青敏感而坚固的友谊；比如在《魔界契约》的杀青趴上，拍摄期间极少有交流的切斯壮胆似的拉着托比和克奇走向他，问出至今为塞巴斯蒂安怀恨在心的那句，“你是不是gay啊？”

在日后的交往中，塞巴斯蒂安发现他与这些死党们虽存在着诸多不可调和的矛盾——蓝莓or覆盆子，科比or詹姆斯，海姆斯沃斯or埃文斯——但他们每个人都像是他的延伸，都是他自己。

 

塞巴斯蒂安和克里斯的交往始于克里斯。

那天洛杉矶的天灰蒙蒙的，云压的很低，随时要下雨的样子，刚刚结束当天的拍摄，工作人员忙着收拾片场，摄影棚里显得乱糟糟的。

塞巴斯蒂安站在门口，一边抽烟一边等着好友来接他去聚餐，然后克里斯走了出来，两人礼貌而疏远地问好，克里斯似乎也在等人，在门的另一端无聊地用脚尖阻挡一只蚂蚁的去路。

“嘿，塞巴斯蒂安？”

“嗯哼？”

克里斯眯着眼睛盯了他一会，走到他跟前，指着他胸前的项链小小地惊叫起来，“你也有这个项链！”

圣克里斯托弗，继父送给他的第一份礼物。

塞巴斯蒂安看着克里斯像献宝似的兴奋地从衣领里扯出属于自己的那条，用手依次指着两人的项链：“克里斯托弗，克里斯托弗——”最后他指向了自己，“克里斯托弗！”

“所以从某种意义上来说你早就认识我啦！”


	5. 一日为女

克里斯早晨起床，依稀觉得哪里不对劲，但刚起床的脑子迷糊得不行，没能反应过来到底哪里不对。直到他打算解决早晨的...

克里斯愣了一秒，从马桶上跳了起来。冲到镜子前看着“自己”的脸。脸还是那张脸，只是线条更柔和了些，头发长至后背，身材明显的小了两个号，原本还有些紧的白背心现在松松垮垮地挂在身上，不能完全遮住一对大胸，露出侧边的弧度。克里斯才想起似的，手往胯下一伸——果然。

此时他竟然不知道该是开心还是难过。

在做了半分钟的心里挣扎之后，克里斯终于决定像个女孩子一样解决生理问题，怪异的感觉让克里斯脸都涨红了。洗了脸后克里斯觉得该给自己找些衣服来穿。

“喂，卡莉，额，你有什么衣服适合比较高大的女生穿的？...就是，185，比较健壮的那种好大...对，就当是你弟弟变成女的了。好吧，好吧，现买也行，我...我让助理去拿，我，有点事要忙，你懂的。好的，谢谢了。”

在枯等姐姐送衣服来的过程中克里斯一时竟也不知道该干什么。连dodger都没有像往常那样扑倒他身上到处流下口水，而是警惕地绕着他走来走去，又反复闻了闻，依然是主人的气味，却又有哪里不一样了。

“过来，dodger”克里斯将他抱到腿上摸了摸他的脑袋，这个疯狂的小家伙就又开始热情地蹭他的脸了。然后突然的，大概是dodger的爪子或者鼻尖蹭到了他的nipple，克里斯尖叫了一声，赶忙把dodger从身上扒下去。他从来不知道那个部位可以那么敏感，他总算明白为什么女孩子都喜欢被玩弄那里了。

他该去买个bra。

或者该先享受一次女孩子的...

STOP IT, EVANS！

dodger趴在地摊上无辜地望着他的主人像发病了一般对着他的一对大胸连连叹息。

他决定给自己做份早餐，然后窝在家里看电影一整天，期待着明天一切都能恢复正常。然而事情总不能随人愿。

克里斯成功地骗助理把衣服放在家门口，并确定助理离开之后飞快地把那一袋衣服拿了进来。贴心的卡莉还给他带了一套女士内衣。小裤裤，没问题，克里斯尽量在穿的时候不看自己的下体。然而bra，完全不够大。

他套上一件宽松的牛仔a字裙，nipples被磨的生疼。怎么会有女孩子不穿bra就出门的？裙摆只到大腿，两天细长的腿交叉地架在茶几上。

有这么美好的肉体我却动不得！

谁说动不得的？

克里斯今天第二次把自♀wei的念头按下去。

他在一堆光碟里犹豫了半天，决定重温《爱在三部曲》。他永远都不会对这个系列感到厌烦的。大多数人对他喜欢这种唠唠叨叨的爱情电影的执着感到不可思议，克里斯埃文斯看上去更像是在恋爱中充满激情，制造无数惊喜和娱乐的人，但任何一位女友都知道克里斯是怎样的渴望一段浪漫到不真实的爱情，像两位主角一样可以散步、聊天一整天，敞开心扉迎接另一个人来一探究竟，再决定要不要离开。他渴望着平凡而浪漫的爱情，远离镜头和众人的目光。

克里斯甚至还没等到他们遇上那对要演牛的年轻人，电话就响了起来。

“克里斯，快下来，我们不是说好了要去和Nina他们玩嘛！”塞巴斯蒂安愉快的声音在电话那头响起。

克里斯完全忘了这件事，一觉醒来变成了女孩子这件事带来的冲击让他的脑子无法思考别的事。

“额，我不去了...”

“你不能这样，哥们，我都在你家门口了！再不出来我就冲进去了，我知道你的备用钥匙在哪！”

“那你还是进来吧。向我保证你不会被吓昏过去好吗？”

“艹，你怎么了？”电话那头传来打开车门的声音。

“我也不知道，但是...”钥匙插进门锁，房门被打开，克里斯捧着手机可怜兮兮地看着仿佛见了鬼的塞巴斯蒂安，说，“我一觉醒来就发现自己变成了女孩子....”

 

塞巴斯蒂安在客厅里转了一圈又一圈，dodger追在他身后想要得到一个拥抱。

“艹啊”塞巴斯蒂安说。

“我不知道这是怎么回事，但是我好像真的完完全全变成女性了...”

“你是说你不但有一对真正意义上的大胸，还有，那个？”

克里斯点点头。他一点都不想回忆起早晨上厕所的尴尬场景。

“所以你现在是一个，彻彻底底的女人，也不知道能不能变回去？”

点头。

塞巴斯蒂安盯着他，或者说她，看了一会，说，“我们走。”

“去哪，我不能...”

“不去找他们了。我带你去买衣服。你变成女孩子也没能让你的审美变得好一点。”

 

克里斯在车上扭扭捏捏地告诉塞巴斯蒂安他可能需要一件bra的时候塞巴斯蒂安差点笑趴在方向盘上。

这绝对能排进他人生最尴尬的场面top5！

虽然都有陪女朋友买bra的经历，还是对怎么挑选合适的尺码一窍不通。导购小姐没认出塞巴斯蒂安，也没对这位长的神似克里斯埃文斯的女士发表什么感叹，只是在打量了一下他的胸之后夸了一句“形状很漂亮。”克里斯竟然不知道该如何回应。

塞巴斯蒂安为克里斯选了一件深蓝色，蕾丝花边样式的内衣，导购员看了看吊牌上的尺码，看看克里斯，问他：“你d穿的上吗？”

我怎么知道！

“应该吧？”

导购员又看看克里斯，决定给他换大一码的，让他去换上试试。

克里斯脱下裙子，看到镜子里那副女性的身材，唰得红了脸，赶忙背过身去，拿起那个bra给自己套上，但在扣背扣的时候遇到了大麻烦。他只有解开它的经验没有扣上的经验啊！

他和背扣斗争了10分钟，胳膊都痛了，还是没能成功。此时更衣间的门帘忽然被掀开了，克里斯下意识地用双臂挡住自己的胸警惕地看着来人——塞巴斯蒂安。

“我还以为你死在里面了。”他看起来一点不觉得尴尬，手机还拿了另外两个bra。

“我扣不上这个该死的扣子。”

“我来帮你。”他放下那两个bra，轻松帮克里斯扣上背扣，又让他面对着镜子，身子贴着他的后背，“带这玩意要记住最重要的一步，”塞巴斯蒂安一只手扶住钢圈，另一只手从他腋下穿过，微凉的手指伸进去，托住他的胸往里拢了一下，原本就足够傲人的胸此刻被bra托着更显得挺翘圆润。“要把它拢进来。”塞巴斯蒂安补完了他的话，呼出的气息扫过克里斯的脸颊，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

“额，哦。”

“你自己试试。”塞巴斯蒂安后知后觉地退后了两步，摸了摸鼻尖，目光扫到克里斯被内裤包裹着的屁股，触电似的别过头去，“我在外面等你。”再不离开，他想，他就要硬了。

塞巴斯蒂安给他拿的另外两件都是前扣式，省去了克里斯很多力气。五分钟后他拿着三件bra出来了。

“您是都要还是要选哪一件？”导购员问他。

“额，我...”他无助地看向塞巴斯蒂安，“你觉得呢？”

“我只看到你穿那一件的样子啊。”

“那，那你觉得好看吗？”

两个人脸都有点红。塞巴斯蒂安摸摸鼻子，咳了一声，小声说，“当然。”

“那就要这件吧。”克里斯把那件蓝色蕾丝bra递给导购员交给她打包。克里斯在付账，塞巴斯蒂安用刷ins掩盖自己的尴尬。

然后克里斯又花了五分钟穿上那件内衣，又跟着塞巴斯蒂安在商城里的女装店一家一家地转悠，只是二人都能感觉到一种尴尬的气氛在他们之间盘桓。

在换了第五套装扮的时候克里斯叫了停。他真的不想再试衣服了。

“我现在能明白为什么姑娘们喜欢洋娃娃了。”他笑着说。

“哦，我很乐意让你变成女孩子来体验下我的现在的感受。”

“我是在说你像洋娃娃，chrissy。”

克里斯愣了一下。塞巴斯蒂安这是在跟他调情？

塞巴斯蒂安显然也意识到了这话有多么不恰当，毕竟克里斯是他的同事啊，他也不是天生的女孩子...

“我们最后试一套吧，你穿着肯定好看。”塞巴斯蒂安把一套黑白色调、背心配高腰阔腿裤塞进克里斯的怀里把他推进了更衣室，然后长舒了口气。

快停下，塞巴斯蒂安。就算他变成了女生的身体，他也是克里斯埃文斯，是你的同事，你不能这么做。

他们最后还是没买下那一套衣服，虽然克里斯穿着真的非常漂亮。克里斯凭着他令人绝望的时尚嗅觉，给自己买了一件白色的热裤和印着五角星的T。好在他拥有完美的身材和脸蛋，让这样普通的打扮看起来也气场十足，让人无法从他那双长腿上移开。

长的好看就是任性啊。

 

克里斯提议他们去吃麦当劳。用他的话说，他都变成姑娘了，多吃一点垃圾食品又能有多糟呢？

为了工作，他们已经很少有机会品尝这些垃圾食品美好的味道了。两个人点了一大堆东西，把那张小小的双人桌堆的满满的。

“好久没有体验过和‘女孩’出来却一点都不用担心被偷拍的感觉了。”塞巴斯蒂安一边嚼着薯条一边说。

“是啊。每次出门都像是在潜伏进敌军势力范围。”

“如果你变不回来了怎么办？”

“不知道，骗大众说我变性了？”

“那你要找男朋友还是女朋友啊？”

克里斯耸耸肩，没回答他。

“如果。”塞巴斯蒂安顿了一下，“不，不，这太...”

“怎么了？”

“我想说，”塞巴斯蒂安看着克里斯，那双不管在男性还是女性脸上都是一样动人的蓝眼睛正望着他，嘴里还咬着一根薯条，嘴唇撅起。克里斯大概是不知道自己正在做什么。“我想说，你真的很漂亮，克里斯。”

“哦。”他看上去很失望。

“你知道我们都是直男，对吧，虽然你现在是女孩的身体，你依然是直男。”塞巴斯蒂安说，“如果你保持这个样子，又只会被女孩子吸引，那就让你成了拉拉...”

“我从来没说我只会被女孩子吸引。”克里斯的语气有些僵硬，而他只是继续解决一盒鸡米花，没看到塞巴斯蒂安震惊的样子，以及震惊背后一丝丝的犹豫和纠结。

塞巴斯蒂安把克里斯送回家，克里斯没有请他再坐一坐，塞巴斯蒂安也无意久留。

克里斯回到房间，反锁上门，趴在床上，眼泪像洪水一般涌出来，他哭着，解开裤子，将手伸进去，想象着塞巴斯蒂安操他，直到他们再也没有力气，直到他怀上他的孩子，他们会交换无数的亲吻和“我爱你”，他们可以手牵手走在街上，对着光明正大偷拍的狗仔竖中指，可以一起走红毯，他会穿高跟鞋，这样塞巴斯蒂安就只到他的胸口高度，他会故意把塞巴斯蒂安的脑袋按在他的肩头，塞巴斯蒂安会在身后掐他屁股，他们也许还会结婚，可以在沙滩上，他们的孩子会成为他们的花童...

克里斯在高潮的时候哭喊出来。高潮后的空虚令他落去另一种恐慌。

他抓着枕头，他无法停止哭泣，也无法停止来势汹汹的焦虑症。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。

 

第二天醒来一切都恢复了正常，克里斯还是那个全美肌肉最性感的男人之一，那些女生的衣服被他锁进了抽屉里。他看到推特上铺天盖地的“塞巴斯蒂安约会mystery lady”的照片才敢相信昨天的一切并非一场梦。

评论里的网友们一致觉得这位神秘女士简直就是女版的克里斯埃文斯。

“所以这将成为我俩之间的秘密了？”塞巴斯蒂安给他发了信息。

“永远的。”


End file.
